Grace Yazawa
Grace Yazawa is a minor ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She is Nicole Yazawa's older sister. Personality Grace has a very similar personality to her sister, being a really energetic and happy Yellow Pikmin with a cheerful personality. She deeply cares for her family, and loves hanging out with friends. Also like her younger sister, Grace is passionate about music, liking all songs and artists to a certain degree. She also loves drawing and loves writing stories. Despite the personalities of Grace and Nicole being similar, there are still several differences between the two. The main difference being that Grace is aware of the fourth wall and is able to break it, whereas Nicole isn't and doesn't realise she's in a show. A running gag with Grace is her saying "language" whenever she hears someone swearing, often saying that there should be less swear words in the scripts. History Backstory Grace was born on November 4th 2003. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. During her childhood, Grace was a key influence on her younger sister, Nicole, getting her into drawing manga. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Grace had recently moved to Trooper Village prior to the start of the series. She is first introduced in the midst of Wario and Waluigi's plans to steal all the anime and manga in Nicole's Manga Store to sell them as pokos. While walking to the manga shop, Grace overhears Wario and Waluigi not knowing who Nicole was, and confronts them, asking if they'd not visited Trooper Village in years. When Waluigi asked Grace how she knew that, Grace told them that they would both know who Nicole is if they had visited sooner. She then told them that Nicole is her sister. Her Hatsune Miku manga is stolen by Wario and Waluigi, but it is later given back to her after their defeat. On October 9th 2029, she is killed at the hands of Majin Buu after she attempted to stop him and Ashley from killing her sister. Her death is later reverted by Doc Kermit Frogglegg, who takes her, Romell, Snowball, and Sunset on a trip to The Distant Spring ten minutes before Ashley and Majin arrived in the village, preventing their deaths. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 10.41.32 pm.png|Grace with a Hatsune Miku manga. Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 4.06.43 pm.png|Grace reading the Hatsune Miku manga Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 11.35.09 pm.png|Grace with Joseph Yazawa. Trivia * Grace is named after Grace Fisher, a real life friend of Peter Tagg. She had given Kirby a book on Beatles wit as a Christmas present, and Peter was so happy with it, he decided to name a character after her. * Grace's personality is very similar to Nicole's, which was confirmed to be intentional. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Yazawa Family Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Revived Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters created in 2018 Category:Killed by Majin Buu Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening